


RAMIFICATIONS

by AlexxaSick



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Jpop, Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-04
Updated: 2011-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 08:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexxaSick/pseuds/AlexxaSick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoko has a big big heart with enough space for both his Dokkun and his Tatsu</p>
            </blockquote>





	RAMIFICATIONS

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for [](http://nillahoney.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://nillahoney.livejournal.com/)**nillahoney**  in the Kanjani8 Fic Exchange this year.

**1**

Ohkura was having a bad day. His hand phone had run out of battery in the middle of the night, so its alarm didn’t go off and his manager was unable to call him to tell him the car was coming to pick him up. This resulted in Subaru speaking loudly and acting annoying at his door, and then he had to get ready for work in less than five minutes when it usually took him at least half an hour.

There was some kind of accident on the road the driver chose to get to the agency, so he had to spend two hours half asleep, hungry, in a bad mood and cloistered with Subaru, Hina and Maru. All of them, apparently, unable to understand the meaning of "Shut the fuck up or at least keep it down or I’ll bite you in the throat.

When they finally got to the agency, the catering ordered for them to eat during their rehearsal was already cold and nasty. Moreover, on top of everything, the only one already there was Yasu, napping peacefully on a couch, while their choreographer fumed due to their tardiness.

While he was trying to eat what was still edible from their breakfast, Ryo and Yoko came in, apologizing for being late. The hard reprimand that followed didn’t hide the fact that they had arrived together. Neither did it hide how a shy, content, satisfied smile played on Ryo's face. It burned in the pit of Ohkura's stomach. He knew it. He had known it for quite some time. It seared like some super-spicy curry, right in the middle of his body, just below his sternum. He kept on acting as if it was nothing. He had to put his _amazing_ acting skills to work.

Yoko’s hand lingered on Ohkura's shoulder and he debated whether he should shake it off or play it cool. He decided for the latter, to prevent his facade from falling off, even though he’d like to push him away, shove him to the ground and smash his face to a pulp for doing it again. For doing the understanding friend act right now. For everything that had happened during all this time.  
\--  
He just sighed before going to stand by, pretending he couldn't see Yoko’s disappointed face.

 

**2**

The very first time Yoko took Ryo under his…protection, they were young. They barely knew what they were doing, but things rapidly evolved (through internet research—meaning porn—and trial and error) into more or less what their current relationship was.

Ryo went to him every time work got too much for him to handle. Whenever News and Kanjani’s activities got to the core of him; when his co-stars in the new drama or movie started to annoy him badly; when his responsibilities were overwhelming him. It helped him to clear his mind, to rid him of his worries and make him able to prioritize and look at things from a new angle.

At first, he tried to deal with it the way Jin, Pi and Jun did: booze and hos. However, it really didn’t work out. If anything, it only added to his worries. The obligation to keep their escapades secret from the public was too much pressure.

The first couple of years, Yoko was the one initiating it. Every time Ryo got too crabby or snarky to handle, Yoko was there to force him to give up control, to take over his life and let him just _be_.

The rules had changed over the time; they had grown stricter and the punishments more severe every time he failed to fulfill a command. Pain wasn’t punishment, though; it was a reward, and he loved every minute of it.

The freedom. The caring. The time spent together. It all came to just one conclusion: he was in love with Yoko.

It wasn’t that cheesy sort of feeling, though. Not like a teenager. Not like that pubescent crush for the man who saw fairies he had once felt. Not like his unrequited longing for Pi that had dissolved and merged into the brotherly feeling that lingered these days.

The thing he felt towards Yoko was very real, very tangible. That feeling was particularly solid after a long scene filled with emotions. When the exhaustion invaded his limbs and Yoko rocked him to sleep in his arms while he cried softly against his chest.

It bothered Ryo when he learned about Ohkura, and their private meetings At first, he thought he should be furious to be kept in the dark about their bandmate. He almost forced himself to be jealous, to be mad, and to confront Yoko with it. The attempt failed even before he could actually do it. Yoko’s proud face as he remained kneeled on the living room’s floor, pretty much naked except for the poorly closed yukata, made his faked anger dispel, and when he woke up before dawn still tangled in Yoko’s embrace, he believed it would work; even if there were three of them, it would.

 

**3**

The first time it happened, Ohkura was acting spoiled. That wasn’t new. He knew he was acting that way, and rejoiced in Yasu paying more attention to him and Subaru complaining about it.  
He was drunk and clingy, and for some reason Yoko was the one in charge of getting him home safely. Yoko didn’t seem drunk at the time. He was sober enough to drive. Ohkura giggled when Yoko passed his arm over his shoulder and then his hip as he fastened the seatbelt.

He reached towards Yoko’s shoulder. He played with a strand of hair in his fingers when his older bandmate didn’t flinch at the touch. Yoko was silent. That wasn’t new either; off-camera, he didn’t have much to say. He just observed them, making fun of each and every one of the members when in public.

Ohkura didn’t know he had his cute smile on, the one that only appeared on his face when he played the drums or when he was eating, the one that made the little dimples at either side of his mouth more distinct. His eyes sparkled in the street lights.

He purposely hung his body on Yoko’s more than he needed as the older man helped him reach his place, blatantly copping a feel as they used the elevator to the last floor, giggling as the older one kept his poker face. Yoko, however, just held him by the waist so he wouldn’t fall on his face.

With a deadpan voice, he was ordered to get undressed while his bandmate looked for his PJs. He stripped down until he was naked and walked towards Yoko, placing his arms around his shoulders and making him look up at his face. Yoko looked elsewhere, all over the place except at him, for a couple of seconds, and then his eyes met his bandmate’s.

“Are you sure?” Yoko asked, at last using Ohkura's hips as a grip to pull him flush against his still-dressed body. The younger man nodded once before leaning forward to bury his face in Yoko's neck. “Okay,” he whispered, holding him closer and stroking his straight back with his hands until Ohkura started kissing his exposed skin: his jaw, ear, cheeks, eyebrows, nose.

It wasn’t until Yoko took him by the chin that he actually kissed him, using his hands to commandeer his kiss, his body, and lay him on the bed, being quite thorough as he kissed every inch of skin. It was everything he'd ever dreamed of. Not about Yoko, because before today, he had never thought of seducing him, but everything he had ever dreamed about a relationship kind of sex.

Then when Yoko got naked too and prepared Ohkura’s body to be penetrated, it was everything he could hope for in a one-night-stand kind of sex. Dirty, passionate, delicious.

He fell asleep almost as soon as he came, grasping the sheets like a lifeline and tensing all over.

In the morning, they ate at a cozy coffee shop, smiling and goofing around, just like he imagined newlyweds would.

Of course, he had to do that again.

 

**4**

It had been months… a little over half a year since they started seeing each other that way. Ohkura had pondered many times about the nature of their relationship, and each time he decided he liked the indeterminacy that came with it; that kept it as fresh as the first time.

The way he hadn’t expected Yoko to be there for him every time he needed company once in a while, even if he enjoyed being by himself a lot. He was enjoying the way Yoko stayed the next day if both their schedules allowed them to. He’d help tidy up the place. It sparked the feelings for him with domesticity not quite a brotherly feeling, more like being someone’s husband. Not that either of them was a wife.

He decided to show up at Yoko’s and cook for him. This wasn’t the first time he had showed up unannounced, and he had always been welcomed with that familiar smile and the same sense of longing he craved. Ohkura knew Yoko had the evening free, and he must be exhausted with filming for the new drama.

He knocked on the door and waited. There was some shifting inside the flat. He had to wait longer than usual until the door was opened.

Yoko was wearing black sweats and a gray tank top. His hair was unkempt and his face a little flushed. Something in the back of Ohkura's mind foretold what lay ahead. He dismissed it as his usual negativism. They smiled at each other, and Yoko stepped aside to let Ohkura in.

The younger one walked inside and extended his hand to let Yoko lead the way. Ohkura hesitated before doing so. When they entered the living room area, Ryo was there. It wasn’t that Yoko had company. He could have easily made food for the three of them, and they could have spent the afternoon drinking and playing Monster Hunter or anything. What it was, was the state of Yoko’s company.

Ryo was kneeling down in front of the sofa. He had a yukata on, the cheap kind that they had in not-so-expensive bathhouses. Over his mouth, there was a piece of duct tape. To Ohkura, he looked suspiciously like he wasn’t wearing anything under the yukata.

The youngest gaped, unsure of what to do.

“Dokkun has been talking when he isn’t supposed to,” Yoko explained, walking past him and sitting on the couch. Ohkura knew first hand that Ryo’s mouth could be a little poisonous, but wasn’t this a little extreme, he wondered briefly. Then Yoko patted the space next to him, indicating that he should sit. Ryo was on the other side, still kneeling. He was looking at Ohkura curiously.

His brain was still trying to figure out what was happening, although his heart had done it first and better. He walked a couple of steps, but then Yoko’s hand landed on Ryo’s head stroking him like some mongrel, and he couldn’t go the rest of the way to the couch. He turned around and shot out of the apartment, ignoring Yoko coming after him.

He ran, until he couldn’t hear his lover anymore. He stopped, panting, around a Don Quijote and went in, still not breathing normally. He grabbed a basket and started wandering through the aisles, picking ingredients up. He wanted to cry. He didn’t, though; he just tried to concentrate on what kind of miso should he should buy.

By the time he got out of the store, his mind was stable and his heart was broken.

 

 

**5**

It wasn’t really a day off; Ryo had to do a phone interview and read a script for a new drama they wanted him to act in. By noon, the interview was done and the script for the first episode had almost been read. He decided to pay a visit to the man who wouldn’t leave his head.

Though Nishikido Ryo was known as a straightforward individual, he wasn’t sure about how Ohkura would react and that made him nervous. That wasn’t about to change and he needed to straighten out a few things before all three of them could move on to whatever was next. He needed to do it now that he had the time. He had put the confrontation off for over a month.

That didn’t mean that he didn’t feel anxious as he announced himself to the doorman. Odds were Ohkura wouldn’t want to see him. But he had to try before stuff got to Kanjani8 and affected the other members. If Ohkura refused to meet him, then he’d wait on the door until the man needed to go out.

He didn’t need to, though. The guard was told to let him come in. He went up to the last floor of the building and then to the last apartment on the floor and knocked. He was wondering how much his bandmate valued his privacy, to go to this much trouble to be inaccessible, when the door opened.

Ohkura was wearing sweatpants and an old t-shirt. His hair was hidden by a cap. He stepped aside to let Ryo walk in.

“Do you want a drink?” he asked casually. The flat smelled like fabric softener. They settled in the living room with a couple of cold beers. The atmosphere was kind of weird; it seemed like Ohkura was trying to avoid talking about whatever was in his head by speaking about work, about silly stuff. They even decided to order something to eat. Ryo figured it would be easier if Ohkura had something to eat.

He had something that resembled his usual “eating smile” on. It just seemed a little bit forced and superimposed over something darker, less lighthearted. They were halfway through their meal when Ryo decided he couldn't postpone the chat he’d been meaning to have any longer. He had waited as long as his temper and gentleness allowed him, and now was the time.

Ohkura beat him to it. “Did you know Yokocho was sleeping with me?” he asked between one mouthful and the next. Ryo was uncertain how to answer. He decided to go with the truth and nodded. “How?”

“He told me.”

Ohkura stilled, with his chopsticks inside his mouth and the noodles hanging from his lips. He stayed that way until he realized it, then slurped the ramen and swallowed before asking, “And you’re okay with it?”

“There’s no easy answer to that, Bonkura,” Ryo said after sighing. “Am I hurt? Sure, but…” He stayed quiet for a while, playing with his food, trying to find the correct words.

“But what?”

“Do you think people are capable of being faithful?” Ohkura looked at him as if he was crazy, as if he had never heard something so outrageous. “Don’t look at me like that; I know for a fact you've had your own… flings.”

“And regretted them…”

“You still did it, more than once…” Ryo put the food he had left down on the table and turned to face him. “If you really meant to stay faithful, you shouldn’t have to do it more than once to know it was a mistake. You wouldn’t want to do again.” The younger man stayed silent, nursing his food. “So you know how it happens.”

“I’ve never been on this side.”

“It’s just Yoko,” Ryo said after a minute when they were both silent. “He can be loud, he can overthink and over-analyze stuff, but it’s just Yokocho, our Yoko. The Yoko who wants onigishi and who thinks his grandpa is Superman.” The older man reached to touch Ohkura’s knee before he spoke again. “He likes control. He likes to plan things and have things go his way, but believe me, he’s not a guy who would want to hurt you.”

The drummer stared at the hand on his knee. “How… do you forget a betrayal?”

“I don’t feel it's a betrayal. He never hid it from me, and he still… well, let’s say things haven’t changed between us.”

“I don’t know… if I can be as casual about this as you…”

“I’m not casual about this. That’s why I’m here because I care… because I’ve got feelings…” His voice started to get lower and lower until it was barely heard in the living room. Then he started to talk in normal volume again, “Point is, he’s not good with this, you know?” He waited till the other one shook his head. “He misses you; he still… cares for whatever you two had.”

“And you?”

“The question is not whether he can fit both of us in his heart—because that, after all, is already done—but if we… well, love him enough to accept it.” Ohkura turned to look at his bandmate, and he was blushing madly and avoiding looking at him. He realized then how difficult it had been for Ryo to come clean to him.

“Want a beer?”

 

**6**

Ohkura's sempai invited him for a drink. He had no reason to refuse, since they had finished the shooting of that movie and they had said they should go out drinking some time, but never got around to it.

He arrived at his sempai’s apartment. He too liked the privacy of his own home, so he didn’t mind going there.

Nino opened the door wearing a pair of loose jeans and a worn blue t-shirt. He had ordered food, and Aiba was in the living room. They talked, at least the two from Arashi did.

Then Aiba had to leave; he had an early start for some zoo show or something.

“Hey, I have something I’m working on… I’d like to hear your opinion on it,” Nino said as he picked up a few empty beer bottles from his living room.

“Okay,” he said, helping him to clear up a little bit.

He was led to a room where different instruments lay, and a computer. He waited, making small talk until the PC booted and Nino could show him the song he was working on. He had played the drums himself, and showed him his electrical drum set.

“What do you think?” Ohkura thought a little bit. He asked him to play the song again and sat at the drum set. He didn’t like it. He preferred the real thing; it rumbled in his chest and made him feel good. But he used Nino’s nonetheless, replicating what he was hearing.

“Mmhh...I think here, when you do this—” he said, doing the part, “—would sound better if you do it like this.” He demonstrated it.

“Oh yeah…” Nino agreed, and made him move to practice himself.

“No, it’s like this.” Ohkura reached forward without thinking twice, and he was over Nino, who grazed his neck with his nose. It made the younger idol freeze. He should have pulled away, but it just didn’t occur to him. “What…?” he was able to say, though.

“I’m making a pass at you. In case it wasn’t obvious.”

It made him turn all shades of red before he could do anything but feel his senior’s nose keep tracing his skin. He shuddered then, and pulled away. Nino stood up and he was so close, and almost as small as Subaru. Nino sighed and looked at him before standing on his toes and kissing him.

Ohkura complied, opening his mouth when his sempai’s tongue was against his lips and letting it slide between them. Nino tried to push him, or maybe he was trying to get closer. But he couldn’t; Yoko, and the talk he'd had with Ryo-chan were too fresh for him to be comfortable with any of this.

“I’m sorry. I’ve got to go,” he said, and turned around to go to the living room for his jacket. When they said goodbye by the entryway, he thought maybe he could have said something, made an excuse. Nino didn’t ask for any, telling him thanks for his help with the song. Neither apologized.

He drove. He needed to clear his head, so he drove mindlessly around the streets.

_Maybe Ryo-chan is right._

 

**7**

Between movie filming, NewS activities, and his own drama shoot, Ohkura hadn’t seen Ryo in almost three weeks, and he had been avoiding Yoko even if they had been several times together for work.

Ohkura went to drink with Subaru and Toma. They chatted a lot; he just drank beside them and laughed at the appropriate times. Toma went back early because of his stage play. Subaru stayed at his place because he was too drunk to get to his own. He carelessly tossed a blanket over the small frame on his sofa.

“Yoko’s a really nice guy, isn’t he?” Ohkura thought he had imagined the nasal voice for a moment before he realized Subaru had actually talked to him. He just grunted in reply. “He realizes what everyone needs, and when he can, he gives it to you.” Ohkura froze as Subaru pulled the blanket up to his chin. “He cheers me up when I’m getting too depressed, he holds back Maru when he’s getting over the top…” He seemed to have fallen asleep, since he didn’t speak for a long while, so the younger one sighed and started moving again. “He helps Ryo-chan to calm down when things get too much for him… Did you notice?” He shook his head even though he knew Subaru wouldn’t be able to see him from where he was. He probably had his eyes closed anyway. “…and there’s you…”

“What about me?” he asked before he couldn’t speak again.

“You were so happy… I wish you would just let him make you happy.” He shut up again; this time Ohkura was positive he had fallen asleep because he heard him snore. He went to his own room to try to sleep, and NOT think about what Baru had just said.

Yet he did think about it. He thought a lot about what Subaru had said, about what Ryo had said, but he didn’t want to dwell on everything and so he kept trying to push the thoughts aside. He didn’t come up with an answer, and in the morning every single muscle in his body protested as Subaru stirred him awake because they had to be in the studio in about 40 minutes.

He had his sunglasses on inside the green room. Hina and Maru seemed a lot louder than usual, but he didn’t have the energy to make them shut up. Someone put a large cup of coffee in front of him without a word. He lifted his eyes to see Yoko walking away.

He sighed and almost refused the drink. Maybe he didn’t even have the energy to do that. When the warm liquid went down his throat and started to make him feel good he thanked Yoko in his head, turning to look for him. He was in his usual corner, his feet under him as his tongue peeked through the corner of his mouth and he concentrated on the handheld game he was playing.

Ryo was standing a couple of steps away, trying on the new outfit the stylist had prepared for him, since he had refused to wear the one they had put together before since it was to cutesy for him. When Ohkura's gaze turned to Yoko again, he seemed spent; he wasn’t looking tired because he had already been through make up, but he looked so spent anyway… Ohkura didn’t like what he saw. The resolution he had made in Don Quijote went away.

 

**8**

It was raining. Ryo had an outdoor shoot scheduled today for his drama, but they needed sun, so it had been canceled since it seemed it would rain all day. It sort of was a relief right now, even if he knew his schedule would only get tougher later when they _had_ to do the shoot.

They worked on other indoor scenes until afternoon, but then he was released. He hadn’t had an afternoon off in a bazillion weeks, and he desperately needed to take his stress out, relax, and stop worrying too much; he knew exactly where to go.

He took the fast train, and by the time he was in Osaka riding the cab to Yoko’s, the sun was getting ready to set in the horizon. He had to be with K8 for shooting Janiben the next morning, so it was okay.

Yoko’s lights were on, so he was home. Ryo hadn’t called. He'd been getting worried his bandmate wouldn’t be home, so he sighed, relieved, when he saw that. He decided to climb the stairs; it was only the third floor after all, and sometimes the elevator took longer.

He knocked and waited. He was beginning to think Yoko was asleep or had forgotten to turn off the lights when the door opened. It took him a little while to process the disheveled form in front of him; his short hair was sticking out in every direction, and he seemed confused in a way that could have been funny if not because the state of undress he was in.

Yoko smiled, and he dominated the impulse to run away.

“Tatsu is here,” he said, and looked too happy about it. Ryo didn’t have the heart to interrupt any longer, since he knew how much Yoko longed for their youngest bandmate, even if he didn’t say anything.

“Oh, I’ll go then…” Ryo said, smiling bitterly and turning around.

“Don’t go.” Yoko’s voice was small at first, but when he repeated it, it had gained its domineering quality back. So Ryo obeyed; he knew better than not to.

He went inside the apartment and took off his shoes. The rule was that he had to kneel in the step to the tatami area and ask permission to come in, so he did, bowing his head, hands on his knees. Yoko took his time locking the door again and sorting the three pair of shoes in the entryway before stepping in front of him. He had taken out the collar and leash from wherever they had been stashed. Ryo guessed it had been in the footwear rack inside the closet beside the entryway.

Ryo straightened himself and let Yoko put the collar around his neck. He liked how the leather felt cool against his skin, and how the bone-shaped charm fell between his collarbones. The charm had his pet name, DOKKUN, on one side in romaji, and on the other side it had his owner’s details, like name, address and phone number. Yoko had laughed a lot when he saw his facial expression the first time he saw it.

Wearing the collar meant they were now in a scene. He wasn’t allowed to talk without being talked to first, unless he was hungry or thirsty. He could ask for something to eat or drink if he felt it necessary. He couldn’t move of his own volition unless he needed to go to the toilet, and not without asking permission first.

On a regular day, what followed was Yoko ordering him to undress and wrapping him in the same old, worn out blue yukata. Only this afternoon wasn’t a regular day, and his dominant pulled the leash, making him stand. He was gentle. He wouldn’t bruise his skin the day before the recording for the show. He was usually gentle anyway.

Yoko led him to the bedroom. On the bed, Ohkura was stroking his own cock in long, patient motions. He waited for his lover to return to him. When the youngest realized Ryo was in the room, he dived under the bedcovers and pulled them over his head.

Yoko didn’t flinch. He just kept walking to the foot of the bed and made Ryo climb on the bed. “ _Seiza_ ,” he said seriously, and Ryo obeyed. His feet dangled over the edge and he looked at his master to see if he had gotten it right. Yoko stretched his hand to pet him on the head before climbing onto the bed himself. “If your legs start going numb, stand up and move a little,” Yoko said, reaching to touch Ohkura, who wasn’t moving at all. “You’re not allowed to undress or touch yourself,” he continued as he pulled the covers from the other one. Ryo nodded once to show he understood, but Yoko wasn’t paying attention to him anymore. He was over Ohkura, trying to get him to look at him.

“Ryo-chan is here,” Ohkura said, holding the bedspread around him, barely peeking at Yoko’s face.

“I know.”

“Why is Ryo here?”

“Because he misses me too.”

“Make him go.”

“That I won’t. I miss him too, as much as I miss you.” His voice was understanding and tender; he sounded like a father trying to convince his little son to take a bath. “I’ll blindfold him if it makes you more comfortable.”

“Okay…” He agreed, peeking at Ryo, whose face felt flushed beyond what he thought possible.

“But if I cover his eyes, I’ll have to do the same with you when it is his turn.” Yoko added casually as he pulled a tie from his closet and walked behind Ryo. Ohkura turned under the bedspread and uncovered his face just enough to see them. Ryo could see his face was as red as his felt.

His eyes were being covered by the tie when he heard Ohkura’s voice again. This time, he said it was all right if Ryo could see, so the tie fell off his hands as Yoko walked to the covered body and sat beside him on the bed. He leaned forward and kissed Ohkura’s forehead and eyebrows.

Ryo could see very little from the spot he was in. Eventually Ohkura lowered his defenses enough to allow Yoko to pull the bed cover from his body and reveal him, but Yoko covered him with his own body instead. It all was familiar. Their bodies moist without clothes, the way Ohkura asked for more, something he wasn’t allowed to do. The way they kissed and touched. It all felt really familiar.

Ryo stood up; his legs were starting to go numb, and Ohkura looked at him. Their eyes met, and the younger one turned away, putting his lips to Yoko’s skin one more time. Then he moaned as his lover’s hand pushed his legs apart and he kneeled between them. Ryo jiggled his legs a couple of times before going back to the bed.

“Open your eyes, Tatsu,” Yoko said in the dark voice he used when he was worked up. It made Ryo gulp as his “owner” lifted Ohkura’s legs to expose his behind.

Their eyes met again as Yoko kissed his thigh, making him sigh. This time the youngest didn’t tear his eyes away. Ryo couldn’t see what Yoko was doing with his hand, but he knew he must have started preparing him for taking him in. When Ohkura gasped deeply and his eyes shot closed again, Ryo knew he had probably put at least a finger in him.

Ryo thanked God that he was wearing a pair of loose slacks. Otherwise, he would be even more uncomfortable, and when Ohkura’s eyes were trained on him again, it made him want to scream.

“Do you want Dokkun to take off his clothes?” Yoko asked Ohkura. He turned his body to face him. Now Ryo could see the hand pushing inside the younger one.

“Yes.” Ohkura swallowed before speaking. His hips kept moving against Yoko, but Ryo wasn’t sure he was aware of that. He waited until the order was given by his "master."

He started taking off his clothes, slowly, because Yoko would scold him if he looked too eager. He had never called Yoko "Master," and he had been never asked to. He wondered why briefly. He turned back to the bed, and Ohkura was still staring at him through his half-lidded eyes, fighting to keep them open as Yoko’s mouth swallowed him whole. He kneeled on the bed again, feeling his erect cock but not touching it.

Yoko shifted then, unlocking himself from the youngest. He instructed Ohkura to get on his hands and knees. He was so much more careful with Ohkura than he ever had been with Ryo. Maybe he knew Ryo could take it better.

“Open yourself for me,” Yoko instructed, tracing his calves with his blunt nails. Ohkura took the pillows on the bed and put them under his chest before reaching behind and spreading his ass cheeks with his hands. Ryo could see everything now that they had shifted and his breath got caught in his throat for a moment when Yoko aligned his cock and started pushing in.

He noticed how the drummer’s eyebrows furrowed together each time the one fucking him reached his prostate. At some point, Ohkura started to whine Yoko’s name once and again as if he was begging.

Ryo’s fists started to hurt because of the strength he had put into closing them to stop his hands from moving to please himself. They lay on his thighs, his knuckles thin and white and his nails digging into his own palms.

Ohkura released his sperm on the bed under Yoko’s strokes. The oldest man took a little longer pushing and pulling inside of him before finally stilling and falling over him. Yoko kissed his shoulder blades, telling him in a soft voice how good it had been and how much he liked him.

When they stopped moving, Ryo finally realized he was trembling all over. He was needing some attention too. However, he didn’t ask for it. If he did, he probably would have to spend the rest of the night with a chunk of duct tape over his mouth.

“Dokkun,” Yoko said, looking at him from his place over Ohkura’s back. The youngest looked at him, mildly interested in what was going to happen now. “Put the dildo in you… you know where it is.”

Ryo restrained a sigh. He knew any sign of him looking reluctant to do whatever he had been asked to would lead to something bad happening. Worst-case scenario he would have to go to sleep in this state. He didn’t want to. So he got up and walked over to the closet to retrieve said object from a box hidden there.

He had to rinse it because it had been too long since the last time they used it. Maybe Yoko knew it too, because he didn’t call him back when he got out of the room. When he went back in, Ohkura was under the covers snuggling against Yoko, who propped his back against the headboard and held the lube for him to start.

Ryo kneeled ceremoniously on the bed. He faced away from Yoko and his lover so they could see what he was doing. First, he put the dildo between his legs to start pouring some lube on his fingers.

“Put it in, Dokkun. Don’t use your fingers.” Yoko said. Ryo gave an exasperated grimace as he transferred the lube to the dildo. This was going to hurt. He was glad Yoko couldn’t see his face, since he must have looked rather reluctant. He felt guilty. He shouldn’t have made that face.

He pulled his knees further apart and planted the flat end of the dildo on the bed as he lifted his hips. Then he wiggled his hips until the point of the cock-shaped dildo was against his hole. He couldn’t hold back a sigh before he started pushing down, feeling himself stretch around it.

He wanted to beg. He wanted to cry. He wanted to touch himself and come. The dildo wasn’t even an inch inside of him and the pain crawled deliciously through his body. He bit his lip, holding in a whimper. His eyes were shut tight. He was so lost in what he was feeling that he almost missed the question.

“What are you thinking, Dokkun?” Yoko had said. He should answer quickly, but when he opened his mouth, he was only able to moan and pant.

“It hurts,” he managed to blurt out. “It feels good,” he added after a second.

“You have to lower down a little more, Dokkun.” Ryo obeyed, even if he thought he wasn’t ready for it. There was always the safety word if it became too much. It wasn’t yet, though.

He felt Yoko move behind him. His hands unclenched and fisted again. Another moan found its way out of his mouth. Then Yoko’s hands were on his shoulders pressing and releasing the tense muscles, pushing him lower.

Before he knew it, he felt his thighs rest on his calves. It was all in now. He released a shaky breath. Yoko patted his ass as a reward. The gesture made him feel proud of himself.

“Doesn’t it hurt?” Ohkura’s voice was nearer than he expected and his eyes flew open at once. Ryo couldn’t see him without turning around, but he didn’t turn because it could be taken as bad behavior. And he needed to be good. He needed release as soon as he could. So he behaved.

“Tatsu asked a question,” Yoko said in an understanding tone. This was a warning to be polite to their guest or else.

Ryo cleared his throat before answering, “A little, yes.”

“Give me your hand, Dokkun.”

When Ryo tried to move his left hand, the one closer to Yoko, he noticed how bad he was trembling. Yoko took the hand and kissed its fingers one by one, making Ryo shiver even more violently. He guided the hand to his chest. The submissive understood and started caressing him, paying particular attention to the pink nipples.

Yoko sighed contently. Ryo’s body wanted to move, to start fucking himself on the dildo. He directed his attention to the task at hand to keep him from doing so. Then he pushed the hand lower, to touch his almost hard cock. He felt the bed shift. Ohkura was getting closer to take a look.

“You can touch him if you want to, Tatsu.”

“Can I, Ryo-chan?”

“Don’t ask him that; he can’t answer that.” Yoko saved him before he had to say anything.

Ohkura’s hand landed on his back, just below his neck. Ryo's body jerked forward on its own when he started sliding his hand down his spine before taking it away. It caused the dildo to slide out and inside again. Ryo gasped and his hand closed tighter around Yoko’s dick.

“Do that again, Dokkun, and I won’t let Tatsu touch you anymore”

Yoko never raised his voice when lecturing him, but that made it just a wee bit worse. Made it dangerous. Made it real. And even more, when he looked more collected was when things could get just a little more tortuous. Not that it was exactly bad.

A loud smack followed by a whimper flew through the panting-filled room. He held still as the pain washed away, panting harder than before. He wanted to see Ohkura so he opened his eyes, finding that the younger man was still out of sight. Yoko did it again.

The youngest’s hand traced his back again and he almost arched against the touch.

“Dokkun has been nice, hasn’t he?” Yoko said casually. Ohkura didn’t say anything. Ryo guessed he didn’t know how to answer that. The oldest pushed him down almost until his butt was touching the bed. He moaned. He was allowed to do that when something felt good.

His chest was taking in air and releasing it so fast his whole body trembled. He saw Yoko go in front of him and pick up the forgotten tie from the floor. He felt the cold satin run over the skin of his forearm before it circled his right wrist. Yoko took it and passed it behind his back. Then he did the same with the other one. They were now tied together. He growled in frustration.

Yoko walked a few steps from the bed to look at him. He tried to smile, but he was too bothered to succeed.

“I want you to blow Tatsu,” Yoko said finally. “Can we? Tatsu?”

Ohkura must have agreed to it, because next thing Ryo knew he had been spun around facing the youngest, who was sitting by the edge of the bed. One of his legs dangled over it, and the other was bent under him. Ryo leaned over, taking the almost soft cock between his lips, working his tongue over its head, getting it completely hard in less than a minute. The other one was panting softly, and he pushed his hips forward to meet him as he let it slide into his mouth and out.

He moaned loudly as he felt the dildo leaving his body. Ohkura’s hands were on his hair now, not using it as a handle, just running the fingers through it.

“It feels so good,” Ohkura whispered.

Then his body was filled again in one fluid motion. He had to let go of Ohkura’s cock to let a cry out.

“Don’t stop, Dokkun, or I’ll stop.” He moaned one more time before taking it in his mouth again.

The first one to come was Ohkura, and Ryo swallowed it all on command, not leaving even one drop to waste. And he whined as Yoko sped up his hips, pounding inside him. The only friction he was receiving on his nether regions was the slight graze of the bedspread as Yoko rocked him with his thrusts. And he was almost there, but he couldn’t come, and it was really frustrating. He groaned again with his face against Ohkura’s thigh. He wanted to beg, he wanted to tell him to go harder, faster. He just rubbed his face against the soft skin, still panting and keening.

Yoko pulled out and flipped him on the bed.

“Beg.”

“Please let me come. Please don’t stop… please… please…” he said immediately, almost before Yoko had finished giving the order. “Ahh…. Please.” Yoko smirked and pinched his nipples between his thumb and forefinger, making him arch. Tears were pooling in his eyes and overflowing towards his temple. Ohkura’s hand was there to push back a few strands of sweaty hair off his forehead. His eyes were concerned, and he shot a preoccupied look at Yoko, who was reveling himself in pinching different parts of Ryo’s body.

“Please,” he said again, his voice breaking.

“Yokocho?” Ohkura whispered worriedly.

“He’s okay. Ryo is a tough guy. He can take it,” Yoko answered, pulling his legs apart and lifting him by the hips before going inside him again. Neither lasted long once the oldest took hold of his cock.

They lay on the bed panting for a while. Yoko pulled away and made Ryo kneel on the bed again. He took the tie off and massaged his arms tenderly. Then he took him in his arms, kissing his forehead. Ryo could see the conflicted frown on the youngest one’s face.

“I’ve told you like a zillion times to tell me when your arms start going numb,” Ryo was scolded when he flexed his hands, realizing they were cold.

“I didn’t notice,” he mumbled. “It was all too much.”

“You trust me to take care of you, but you have to tell me things. Otherwise I can’t know.”

Ryo wrapped his arms around Yoko’s body and pressed his face against his chest.

“Thank you,” he said.

Then Yoko kissed him sweetly. He faintly felt Ohkura coming close to them and cuddling against the oldest before falling asleep.

 

**9**

When Ohkura woke up, he was still snuggled against Yoko’s back. But it seemed that Ryo had rolled himself out of Yoko’s embrace in his sleep. He had stayed at Yokocho’s place a few times so he knew his way around. He didn’t want to think about what happened last night. He had willingly shared his love. “The other woman;” thinking about Ryo like that made him laugh as he brushed his teeth.

Remembering Ryo’s mouth around his dick provoked a strange tickling in his lower back, and he almost fainted when he heard a deep voice behind him. It was only Yoko, though, so he calmed down. He slid right into his embrace when he wrapped his arms around him.

“Thanks for coming back,” Yoko said, tracing his shoulder with his lips. They were looking at each other through the mirror. Ohkura couldn’t say anything; he just tilted his head so Yoko could reach his neck. “I love you.”

“Me too,” he said in a really quiet voice.

“You love you too? Isn’t that nice? Nice self-steem, Tatsu…” Yoko said jokingly, reaching for his toothbrush. Ohkura blushed hard, spitting into the washbasin and turning away.

“Is Ryo-chan okay?” he asked after rinsing his mouth.

“Hee-shu gonga bee joost fine,” Yoko answered with the toothbrush still in his mouth.

“Do you love him too?”

Yoko spit and rinsed his mouth before answering, “I do.” Ohkura kept his eyes downcast. “I’m sorry,” he said, though Ohkura didn’t know what Yoko was apologizing for.

When they went back to the bedroom, Ryo was stretching (albeit painfully) on the bed. He rubbed his shoulders with a grimace.

“I have told you a ton of times to tell me if it hurts when I bind you!” Yoko said, sitting next to him and massaging his upper arms too.

“I know, but it wasn’t like this last night.”

“Good thing we don’t have to dance today.”

Ohkura watched the exchange from the end of the bed, gaping.

“Let me make you breakfast,” Yoko said, kissing Ryo on the shoulder before he started going away. “I’ll call you when it’s ready.”

Ryo and Ohkura looked at each other for a long while. The latter wanted to say something, but he wasn’t sure what he wanted to say.

“Come back to bed. Let’s watch TV,” Ryo said at last, patting the spot next to him. He sat beside him as the older one looked for the remote and turned it on.

He turned to look at his lap when the darker-skinned hand reached to grab his own. He squeezed it and they intertwined their fingers. He could feel it meant to say, _Everything is going to be okay_. And he believed it.

**Author's Note:**

> though I was pretty content by the way this turned out, it didn't really have much of a response during the exchange, which disappointed me lots. So I'm going to stick to writing Arashi fics, This will probably be my last K8 fic though I love them to bits. Unless someone tells me alex pleaaasee write me a K8 fic or I stumble with a very alluring prompt in an anon meme... I'm not writing any more K8


End file.
